This invention relates to a string fastener for a racket, particularly to one possible to protect the strings of the racket from cut off with their friction against a racket frame lessened.
A known conventional string fastener, as shown in FIG. 7, includes a racket frame 1 having a string fastener 2 closely fixed on its outer side. The string fastener 2 is provided with a plurality of short tubes 4 spaced apart around its inner wall and inserted in the racket frame 1, with each tube 4 having a string hole 3 for a string to pass through. The string fastener 2 with the tubes 4 is formed integral by means of injection molding, and these tubes 4 are inserted in holes bored in the racket frame 1, and then strings 5 are orderly inserted through these tubes 4 to be protected inside.
However, referring to FIG. 6, in the known conventional racket mentioned above, the strings 5 are made to pass through each tube 4 first and then bent tightly in a right angle and pass through another tube 4 and so on, with the strings 5 compressing every two adjacent tubes and pushing against their inner walls. Additionally, every hole of the racket frame 1 is formed into an acute-angled edge 6, and after a string 5 is inserted through a tube 4, it is bent tightly in a right angle to rest against the aforesaid acute-angled edge 6 of each hole and then passes through another tube 4 along the bottom of the string fastener 2.
Thus, when the strings 5 are netted on a racket, the acute-angled edges 6 of the holes are liable to render the tube 4 broken by excessive force and even cut off the strings 5.
Further, when a string 5 is inserted through the tube 4, it leans closely on its inner wall A and then is bent in a right angle to rest against the aforesaid acute-angled edge 6 of each hole of the racket frame 1 and subsequently is pulled along the bottom of the string fastener 2 and passes through another tube 4 to push against its inner wall A. Under such condition, the contact area between each string 5 and the string fastener 2 is large and the friction of the string 5 on this contact area increases so that the string 5 is likely to be cut off by aforesaid friction.
The main objective of this invention is to offer a string fastener for a racket, possible to protect the strings of a racket from cut off and reduce the friction coefficient of the strings.
The feature of the invention is the string fastener having a plurality of tubes provided spaced apart equidistantly on its inner wall, with each tube having a string hole for a string to pass through and inserted in the racket frame. The string fastener has a U-shaped wall formed integral on upper portion, and the same number of string support members as the tubes are formed integral between two vertical inner surfaces of the U-shaped wall, with each support member for each string of a racket to rest thereon after inserted through the tubes .
Another objective is to offer a string fastener, which needs only to modify its structure, but with the structure of a racket frame unchanged.